Isaac Dahl
Professor Isaac Dahl was the scientist responsible for the creation of wormhole technology and the first governor of a human colony, the planet Gliese 581g. Early Life Born in 2069, Isaac was the son of a Chinese- French father and a Native American- Indian mother. Isaac Dahl was raised in the People's Republic of China . It was in China that Isaac Dahl studied for his first degree and then also in China that he worked in an action figure factory after graduating. Later, Dahl would be sent to study in the United States of America where he was able to work on the plans for Martian colonisation. His superiors were so impressed with Dahl's abilities they petitioned for him to stay on and study for a doctorate in Theoretical Physics. He met his first wife and moved to New York City, managing to escape the fallout of The Day of the Invisibles . Thanks to his grandmothers Native American heritage, Dahl was granted American citizenship and secretly began work on the project that would define his career. Wormhole Generator After making a minor breakthrough, Isaac Dahl was forced to leave the USA and work on his technology in the People's Republic of China with a new laboratory and new staff. In 2105, Isaac Dahl showcased his wormhole technology to world leaders on the International Space Station and won international acclaim. The next year he won the Nobel Prize for Physics and began furthering the technology to allow mankind to travel into deep space. Further developments were made and in 2114 the first manned mission through the wormholes was attempted in front of the world. Three ships were sent to three different planets in an attempt to find a location that the human race could colonise. While the first two ships went safely through the wormhole, the third The Orion was lost after the wormhole destabilised. Isaac Dahl was furious as he had protested putting such a strain on the technology but the Chinese and Indian governments that funded the project has insisted it go ahead. He resigned over the incident and began the next phase of his life. Politician Despite the débâcle for which he blamed himself, Dahl won growing support from the international community for publicly standing up to the governments that had forced his hand. When the Chinese and Indian governments began a joint venture to colonise the planet Gliese 581g, they chose Isaac Dahl to manage the project, hoping that his speciality and foresight would be a benefit and also to help win public confidence. Despite strong reservations, Dahl went ahead, partly to see that it was done right. In 2120, with the plans finalised, Dahl was approached once more by the two super-powers and informed that he would be taking up Governorship of the new colony, and that he was the only man capable of such a position. Isaac refused, saying that it was never his intention to work in politics but he was told that he had no choice in the matter. Dahl had insisted early on that not a single person could be press-ganged into colonisation of the stars only to find that he himself would be the only soul on board that did not want to be there. Governor In 2121 the colony of Gliese 581g was established with Isaac Dahl as its leader, a role that he would keep until his death at the age of 100. Despite his political positions, Dahl never stopped working on scientific discoveries and made this a strong feature of the colony. His invention of the Hades Construct once again reassured the public that wormhole travel could be done safely and revolutionised galactic colonisation. List of Appearances *''The Beginning'' Category:People of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars